Traicion negra, Alas rojas
by lance215
Summary: Tras su muerte Harry se ve forzado a empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que conocia hasta ahora. En un mundo hostil y lleno de peligros debera aprender a confiar no solo en sus amigos sino en sus enemigos. Porque nada es lo que parece tus instintos pueden llevarte a un final maravilloso (yaoi y hetero, parejas sin decidir)


Hola a todos, espero que s guste este fic! La verdad d gray man es una de mis series/ mangas favoritos, tanto el diseño como los peronajes me encantan, por eso cuando pensé en hacer un cross con mi adicción que es Harry potter no lo dude ni un momento.

El titulo de este fic se lo debo a mi querida L-chan93 que también publica aquí y sin la cual la gran mayoría de mis fics no pasarían de la primera pagina por mi falta de organizar mis ideas jaja

Espero que os guste y solo aviso, las escenas de lucha nunca has sido ni serán mi especialidad asi que por favor no seais muy duros con migo en ese aspecto

Por favor comentad porque siempre me alegra saber vuestras opiniones

KISSES!

Miro a su alrededor en la sala de espera donde se encontraba, no había mucha gente, apenas tres personas a parte de él. La sala en si misma era enorme, ricamente decorada en tonos negros, plata y dorado y luego un sinfín de detalles multicolores, los otros tres ocupantes que le acompañaban eran bastante llamativos, uno era un hombre anciano que llevaba una mezcla entre una túnica de mago y un kimono japonés por llamarlo de alguna forma, era de color crema con marcas rojas y también tenía un sombrero extraño con el kanji que pudo reconocer como el de tercero, otro era un hombre rubio, de veintipocos, llevaba unos pantalones árabes blancos e iba descalzo, tenía una sonrisa bastante molesta y lo que más llamaba la atención eran los 5 tambores con el kanji te trueno unidos por una barra de metal y que parecía estar clavada a su espalda, aunque al tipo no parecía importarle, y por ultimo estaba un chico de sonrisa amable y aspecto tranquilo pese a estar supermusculado, podía ver músculos que ni siquiera sabía que podían ponerse así de hinchados, tenía el pelo negro de punta desafiando a la gravedad, era incluso peor que el suyo, todos ellos parecían ser realmente poderosos, hasta el anciano, y luego estaba el, con su apenas 1'60 de altura, delgado y con apenas musculo, culpaba a sus malditos tíos por hacerle pasar hambre toda su vida y encerrarlo en ese desván, la cara de aspecto delicado y pálido sin imperfecciones, casi parecía una chica, el pelo antes totalmente revuelto ahora caía algo más tranquilo ya que le había crecido hasta la nuca y la barbilla dulcificando aún más sus rasgos, no llevaba gafas, en ese lugar no parecía necesitarlas, así que se podían ver sus increíbles ojos verdes avada grandes y brillantes. No sabía cuánto tiempo paso cuando de una gran puerta salió como un demonio femenino de piel azul y pelo rubio vestida de secretaria y sobre todo bastante bien dotada

-hiruzen sarutobi, es su turno, oh, bienvenido goku otra vez por aquí?

-e sigues tan guapa como siempre-respondió el chico ultra musculado cuyo nombre parecía ser goku. El anciano se levantó, dijo un 'hasta luego' y se perdió tras las grandes puertas cayendo de nuevo el silencio entre los otros tres por lo que decidió recordar cómo había acabado ahí

/flash back/

Sirius había caído por el velo de la muerte del ministerio hacia un par de horas y a nadie parecía importarles, sin embargo, si les importaba era su 'querido-niño-que-vivió', al fin y al cabo, llevaban intentando darle caza desde que Voldemort y sus sicarios habían huido del edificio. Harry no sabía para que lo querían, pero su instinto y la cantidad de maldiciones que le habían lanzado desde ese momento le decían que no era para nada bueno, al menos para él. Sin embargo, ya no podía más, estaba agotado de correr y en un callejón sin salida, había perdido su varita en algún momento y le habían rodeado los que hasta esa tarde habría llamado sin dudarlo 'su familia' con Dumbledore al cabeza apoyado por Ron y Hermione

-bien Harry mi chico, esta cacería ha durado demasiado, ahora déjate matar como un buen mártir vale?, si te portas bien será rápido e indoloro-sonrió el anciano con un brillo maniaco en sus ojos

-por qué? ¿porque hacéis esto? -dijo intentando contener las lágrimas mientras todos los demás reían, no les iba a dar ese gusto

-sigue fingiendo que eres humano ¡monstruo!-grito Molly Weasley

-Harry, si es que se puede llamar así al fragmento de Voldemort que eres-comenzó el anciano acercándose al chico desarmado-no eres más que los restos de la conciencia de Tom Riddle, siguiendo sus mismos impulsos de matar, por eso lanzaste a Sirius por el velo-Harry iba a hablar pero fue silenciado por un hechizo del anciano, que bajo hasta su altura y sonrió demencialmente-o eso es lo que les he hecho creer- el moreno estaba en shock y en un acto reflejo le dio al viejo un puñetazo mandándole un metro hacia atrás justo para ser golpeado por un Crucio. Intento gritar, pero no salía sonido de su boca. Sentía su sangre hervir, como si se rompiera cada hueso de su cuerpo para luego parar de golpe. Intento coger aire solo para sentir un gran corte en la pierna y luego como si le echaran sal y vinagre en la herida, seguido de crucio tras crucio, mientras Dumbledore se levantó tocando su nariz ahora rota-te advertí que fueras bueno, ahora recibirás el castigo que te mereces antes de morir-cuando acabo de hablar varios alzaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzarle hechizo tras hechizo en lo que le parecieron horas o podrían haber sido minutos en realidad. Al final Dumbledore alzo su varita ante el chico ensangrentado tirado en el suelo-no soy tan estúpido como para lanzarte un avada, sin embargo, creo que todos nos merecemos vengarnos de Voldemort-el resto de magos alzaron sus varitas y cada uno lanzo un hechizo solo para que todos chocaran sobre el adolescente creando una explosión que lanzo a todos por los aires y desintegro el cuerpo de 15 años de Harry Potter

/fin flash back/

\- "genial, así que eso es lo que paso, la verdad visto desde perspectiva toda mi vida era de esperar un final así…pero eso no quita que duela"-no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos cuando la gran puerta se abrió de nuevo

-Harry Potter? Pasa aquí cielo-dijo el demonio rubio. El adolescente se levantó y cuando llego a la puerta el rubio grito

-es un tío! ¡Pensé que era una mujer! -el ojiverde golpeo la puerta con la cabeza

-vaya yo también creí que era una niña-dijo Goku y se rio junto al rubio, tirando una piedra imaginaria gigante a la cabeza del adolescente, pero callaron al sentir un aura oscura. Junto a la secretaria, que ahora parecía un poco más blanca que azul, el ojiverde se rodeó de una niebla oscura y los dos hombres temblaron un poco, el adolescente dejo de mirar a la puerta para girarse lentamente hacia ellos y ambos les pareció ver un Dragon negro con un mar de llamas y sangre tras el

-perdoooon!-gritaron ambos al unísono temblando-no pareces para nada una chica! -medio segundo después el aura desapareció y una sonrisa inocente cruzo la angelical cara

-mejor… ¿vamos? -le pregunto a la mujer que suspiro y asintió guiándolo a un gran despacho, y en el centro una mesa del tamaño de una casa con un demonio gigante rojo y con grandes colmillos tras ella y Harry podía sentir todo el poder que salía de el

-tu eres Harry Potter? ¡Vaya! ¡Parecías más alto en las fotos! -un aura deprimente cubrió al chico pero el hombre no pareció notarlo-ven aquí-con un movimiento de mano Harry se vio volando sobre la mesa hacia una silla de su tamaño-bien, estas muerto, ¿eso lo has deducido tu solo supongo? -asintió-bien, el caso es que tu no deberías haber muerto y mucho menos de forma tan rastrera y por eso aun te quedan muchos años en tu cuenta, para ser exacto 65 años y 215 diás ¿pero a quien le importa el tiempo? A ti muajajajaja-el moreno le miro con una gotita en la cabeza hasta que recordó algo

-Sirius! ¿Sabes lo que paso con mi padrino? -el gigante cayo y miro unos papeles

-Sirius, Sirius…ah! Aquí esta, Sirius Black, muerto por un avada atravesó el velo de la muerte, recogimos su alma hace muy poco, ahora debe estar con tus padres en el cielo

-mis…mis padres? ¿están…aquí? -dijo con voz entrecortada

-sí, pero antes hay que trabajar, ya sabes primero negocios luego placer, vale Harry?-otro asentimiento-veras, el caso es que no podemos aceptar a cualquiera al que le faltan tantos años por vivir, un año o dos podemos pasarlo por alto, pero 65 en un humano no se puede, aunque tampoco puedes volver a tu mundo porque 1º tu cuerpo terrenal desapareció en ese mundo y tu plaza ya ha sido ocupada por un bebe y 2º no voy a dejar que vuelvas a un mundo donde te trataron tan mal y no, no tiene nada que ver con mi debilidad por las cosas lindas-el demonio giro la cabeza para ocultar un sonrojo-tampoco podemos enviarte a un mundo que sea totalmente diferente al tuyo porque no sobrevivirías, pero hay uno que es casi igual al tuyo, casi es una imagen exacta salvo algunos lugares y detallitos. Bueno…la historia es totalmente distinta. Veras, hace unos 7000 años en ese mundo apareció un tipo que se llama Conde Milenario a sí mismo, el nombre se lo merece, con mucho poder y la capacidad de crear unos robots que se mueven gracias a un alma lo que es terrible porque dificulta nuestro trabajo y cuando las almas de los akuma llegan aquí sin purificar es un engorro tener que limpiarlas antes de decidir si van al cielo o al infierno. En fin, ese conde tiene su familia que se llaman los Noe que son también muy poderosos

-como los de la biblia?

-así es! Ese mundo se basa en la lucha entre el conde y el vaticano, este último cuenta con exorcistas, 'enviados divinos'-hizo comillas con los dedos-que tienen el poder de las 'inocencias' que es el opuesto de los Noe y los akuma, ahora están en plena guerra. Ahí es donde te quiero mandar-acabo de hablar mientras Harry le miraba aturdido

-quieres mandarme…a ver si he entendido bien, a un mundo en una guerra encarnizada entre unos seguidores del papa y dios, en quien como mago nunca he creído ni creeré, con poderes especiales y un conde loco que quiere acabar con el mundo? -el gigante asintió-vaaaaaale…pero no puedo ir así, ¿no?

-juajuajuajua claro que no! ¡No durarías ni un minuto y no me apetece tenerte de vuelta tan pronto! ¡Te daré el poder de una inocencia, una de las almas que vino hace unos siglos la trajo consigo, aun no sé cómo, y me la regalo! Es bastante poderosa según me dijo el chaval supongo que será si sabes usarla, pero eso ya es cosa tuya-abrió uno de los enormes cajones y saco un pequeño cubo brillante con dos aros a su alrededor y lo puso en las manos de Harry

-y…como lo uso? -miro el cubo curioso

-pues es muy fácil…no tengo ni idea-el adolescente casi se cae de la silla-la teoría es que el chisme este se activa por sí mismo, tú no tienes que hacer nada-se quedaron mirando el cubo un rato, pero no pasó nada

-tal vez…es porque estoy muerto? -el gigante golpeo la palma con su puño en comprensión

-juajuajuajua eres listo chaval! Entonces no nos queda otra que esperar, por cierto, la zona del mundo donde te voy a mandar esta justo en una batalla o acabándola, no estoy seguro, es difícil medir tiempos tan cortos, pero ten cuidado y creo que eso es todo

-un momento! ¡Dijiste que mis padres y Sirius están aquí!

-ah sí, ya hemos acabado el trabajo ahora toca el placer. Xin llévale a la sala de reuniones y llama a Edel! ¡tsk ese no es nada adorable-se quejó el gigante- adiós Harry!

-por aquí cielo-dijo la secretaria llevándole a una puerta lateral-vendré en un rato para llevarte a tu nuevo mundo-y se fue dejándole solo, el menor cogió aire y abrió la puerta. No había acabado cuando se vio envuelto en unos fuertes brazos

-Harry! ¡Oh mi pequeño Harry! ¡Mi angelito! ¡Te he extrañado tanto, te amo te amo te amo!-el chico miro hacia arriba en el abrazo para encontrarse unos ojos verdes como los suyos con lágrimas y sintió como se humedecieron sus propios ojos

-mama? -la mujer aumento el abrazo y sintió otro brazo pasar por su espalda apretando a ambos contra un torso fuerte y vio unos ojos castaños brillantes-papa?

-hey prongslet, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace verte! aunque sea en esas circunstancias

-mi angelito, has pasado por tanto por culpa del viejo chiflado! Pero tranquila mama está chantajeando a todos para que la dejen bajar a hacerle una visita-un aura oscura rodeo a la mujer y Harry vio como su padre se estremeció

-si Lily! ¡y yo te acompaño! -oyó otra voz a un lado

-Sirius! -se soltó de sus padres y salto sobre el hombre que parecía en su mejor estado-yo, yo lo siento, tu moriste por mí y luego, luego-las lágrimas no paraban y Sirius solo se dedicó a apretar el abrazo

-no es tu culpa cachorro, lo hice con gusto y ahora puedo estar con mis amigos por fin. No te culpes, por nada, ni por esos idiotas

-cierto ángel deja a tus padres y padrino que se encarguen de todo! -dijo James sonriendo

-co, como estáis…

-bueno, no es algo que muchos muertos sepan, pero colarse y espiar en las reuniones de departamentos tiene sus ventajas –comento su padre-veras hay un 'regalo' que consiste en permitir a una, o varias personas en ir a un día entero a su mundo, con un cuerpo físico para hacer lo que uno quiera

-por supuesto tiene que ser algo importante-explico Lily-pero tenemos material de chantaje suficiente para conseguirlo kufufufu-los otros dos adultos reprimieron un escalofrió y decidieron mimar a su hijo y ahijado todo el tiempo que pudieran, Harry se sentía en el cielo, literal y metafóricamente e iba a extrañarles un montón cuando se fuera

-no te reocupes, sabemos a qué mundo vas y te aseguro que ni te vas a acordar de nosotros de lo ocupado que vas a estar! ¡Eso sí! Espero que encuentres un buen mozo que te haga feliz-dio Lily sonrojando a su hijo como un tomate maduro, sobre todo por el hecho de que le gustaban los chicos-estoy segura que en cuanto busques un poco lo encontraras

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Xin

-he venido a recogerte, ya es hora que te vallas, el jefe te acompañara-los tres adultos tuvieron que ser arrancados con tenazas del menor que no podía sentirse más feliz, hasta que llegó con el gigante

-hola de nuevo ¿bonita reunión familiar?

-si-comenzaron a andar y el chico pregunto-que son los departamentos? Mama los menciono antes

-oh si, veras el cielo y el infierno, para ir a ellos tienes que pasar por algún departamento, normalmente cada mundo tiene el departamento infernal celestial y el de reencarnaciones para casos especiales, luego aparte de esos hay muchos más departamentos, el mío es de los más importantes, es el de héroes, villanos y segundas oportunidades. Todos los que son considerados héroes o villanos en sus mundos vienen aquí y decidimos si van al cielo al infierno o si como tú, uno no ha acabado su tiempo y merecen volver a vivir, bien, esta es la puerta a tu nuevo mundo, ten cuidado y en cuanto llegues busca como usar el cubito, por cierto, toma-Harry extendió la mano y sintió como un palo en su mano

-que…mi varita! Pensé que la había perdido

-si bueno, pensé que deberías tener un recuerdo de tu mundo, aunque no sé si funcionara y ahora-apoyo un dedo en la espalda del chico-hasta dentro de muchos años! -y lo empujo a una especie de agujero negro sin forma- y nos aseguraremos de ello!

-hey no me-paso por el agujero y medio segundo después cayo de culo a un suelo de tierra-empujes…ya está? ¿No agujero de gusano interdimensional psicodélico? ¡Un poco rollo-no pudo seguir cuando una gran explosión se oyó a apenas un par de kilómetros, se giró a mirar-que demonios!

Frente a él estaba un enorme torso humano de la altura que debía tener Hogwarts, sin cabeza ni brazos y abajo una gran masa de…carne, tenía una cruz negra en el cuello, un halo enorme sobre él y como una cicatriz en el pecho sobre el corazón

-qué coño es eso! -miro la cosa unos segundos cuando en el bolsillo de su pantalón sintió calor, metió la mano para sacar la inocencia, justo en ese momento un gran remolino llego hasta el torso y el cubo emitió otro pulso de calor-son…inocencias? El remolino y el torso…pero porque tengo este mal presentimiento?-vio como una nube negra rodeo el torso y un segundo más tarde otra gran explosión elimino la nube, pero Harry no vio eso pues estaba de rodillas en el suelo intentando coger aire, había sentido que le golpeaban en el corazón como si notase que la inocencia gigante estaba furiosa-bueno, parece que el dueño de tu amiga se ha enfadado-sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas-de verdad algo que es enviado por dios puede ser tan cruel?-miro el brillante cubo en su mano y se limpió las lágrimas-yo no sirvo a dios, ni a los que dirigen los exorcistas-puso el cubo entre sus manos a la altura de su cara-solo sirvo a mí mismo, si sus objetivos coinciden con los míos, cuando los tenga eso es , ayudare ¿estarías dispuesta a unirte a alguien que podría alejarte de los tuyos?-justo en ese momento vio como el torso parecía que iba a caer solo para que una especie de mano negra gigante lo empujase contra una montaña-otra inocencia? parecen algo increíble ¿tú que harás?-en respuesta el cubo simplemente se licuo en sus manos y Harry de golpe se la bebió sin pensar para al segundo sentir algo explotar en su interior y caer de rodillas. No dolía tanto como un crucio, pero aun así su espalda ardía como si le estuvieran tallando a fuego algo, noto que la sangre caía sin control de su espalda y de pronto cayo inconsciente en el suelo con la sangre a su alrededor

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y solo había silencio, el torso había desaparecido y se intentó incorporar solo para notar algo en su espalda y al girar la cabeza vio dos hermosas alas rojas como la sangre con plumas negras y plata intercaladas entre las rojas

-vaya-toco un ala que era casi de su mismo tamaño, era suave y cálida-eres preciosa-las plumas se erizaron ante la caricia y todo su cuerpo lo sintió-así que estamos conectados…ya veo…puedes desaparecer? Sería menos llamativo-un segundo más tarde y la extraña sensación de ser comprimido, las alas habían desaparecido, pero noto que podía llamarlos a voluntad. unos minutos más tarde, tras calmarse noto como una niebla blanca lo cubrió todo-que demonios? -sintió que algo tiraba de el- un momento, es inocencia? -otro tirón-quieres que valla para allá? –comenzó a caminar guiado por la extraña niebla, después de unos minutos le pareció ver algo tirado en el suelo, se acercó y se sorprendió al ver un cuerpo tirado-que ha pasado aquí!?

Corrió hacia el cuerpo, era un chico no mucho mayor que él, iba vestido con un abrigo negro y blanco con una cruz blanca en el pecho, le faltaba un brazo, pero no había sangre en la extremidad perdida, sin embargo, toda esa sangre no parecía solo suya, fue entonces cuando lo noto

-por las santas barbas de merlín!-en su pecho había un agujero del que brotaba la sangre-que coño ha pasado aquí!-vio como la niebla intentaba acercarse al corazón del chico solo para ser rechazada por una fuerza extraña y Harry noto otro tirón de la inocencia en polvo-necesitas mi ayuda? parece que hay algo que te bloquea-se acercó para ver con claridad la herida-es como una energía rara, no como la magia pero a lo mejor…-acerco la mano a la herida y sintió un tirón en su pecho-es…mi magia….aun la tengo?-intento canalizarla hacia la herida con esfuerzo y noto como la energía se disipo y la niebla se puso sobre el corazón, el ojiverde vio como fue completando el órgano pero las heridas alrededor seguían sangrando por lo que rompió la camisa que llevaba ya rota y comenzó a vendar al chico-ey! ¡Tienes que aguantar! ¡No sé dónde estamos, pero te aseguro que intentare ayudarte en lo que pueda –noto como el peliblanco, aun bañado en sangre pareció abrir los ojos-ey! ¡Despierta! -se puso sobre el solo para ver unos ojos grises antes de que volvieran a caer inconsciente-mierda-volvió a vendar la mano del chico sin muchos miramientos, con todas las lesiones que recibió de los Dursley, costillas, brazos, y piernas rotas, nunca fue muy asqueroso. Justo cuando acabo de vendar la mano oyó un crujido a su lado para ver a una chica escasa de ropa tropezar con un tronco

-aaaa maldición! -se puso en pie molesta justo para ver al peliblanco-oh! Es demasiada tarde

-quién eres? -la chica dio un bote

\- "que?!no lo he sentido!"- ¿Tour miro al chico junto a Walker, era pequeño apenas algo más alto que ella, tenía el pelo negro revuelto y unos increíbles ojos verdes, de cuerpo totalmente delicado, no se veía capaz de dar ni un puñetazo-quien eres tú? ¡Y que haces aquí!

-Harry Potter-acabo de fijar la tela a la mano de Walker-y no sé cómo llegue aquí, esta niebla me trajo, y tú eres?

-Four, pertenezco a la Congregación de las Sombras-el chico la miro confuso-ya te lo explicare, ahora debemos irnos-decidió confiar en el chico, si hubiera sido un akuma hubiera matado a alguien con la cruz sin dudarlo, cogió a Walker sin mucho esfuerzo y lo puso sobre su espalda-sígueme Potter -comenzó a andar

-Harry, Potter me recuerda a personas desagradables-siguió a la chica que parecía ponerse más cabreada cada vez

-aaaa maldita niebla! ¡no puedo ver nada! ¡Así no hay forma de llegar! -se quejó Four y los 2 siguieron hablando intentando conseguir información del chico y por lo que le dijo parecía ser un exorcista recién creado sin ninguna idea de la congregación o el conde


End file.
